Lo que nunca llegó a pasar
by Kristy SR
Summary: A Adrián le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con él, pero a veces, el destino nos repara caminos diferentes a lo que habíamos pensado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni Rocavarancolia ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a José Antonio Cotrina.

**N.d.A:** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bajo la Luna Roja". _Mi amiga invisible es **Roxy Scamander**, quien en una de sus peticiones pidió un Aledrian, queriendo que estuviera dividido en tres partes: una en el que Alex estuviera vivo, otra en el que él ya hubiera muerto y otra cuando vuelve durante la batalla por petición de Dama Sueño. Y bueno, aunque me parezca un truñito el fic, espero que le guste y se lo regalo con mucho cariño. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero no he tenido demasiado tiempo para poder hacerlo. Una disculpa por ello.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado. Hacía unos días estaba en su habitación con la única preocupación de aprobar los exámenes finales para poder disfrutar del verano, y ahora, tenía que preocuparse de hasta el más mínimo detalle; como buscar ropa más o menos limpia o no perder una bañera, ya que eso significaría tener menos comida y pasar hambre durante unos días.

Sabía que tenía la culpa. Si no hubiera sido tan insistente en ir con Denéstor, si hubiera hecho caso a Maddie, ahora mismo no estarían allí. Sin embargo, su deseo de ir a la emocionante aventura que había deseado desde que leyó unos de esos libros que le regaló su padre, fue más fuerte. Siguió pensando así cuando llegó, pero al luchar con esas extrañas criaturas junto a la cicatriz de Arax; le hizo ver que esto no era ninguna aventura, sino una pesadilla. Y como algo le sucediera a su hermana, no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

Recordó el terror que sintió cuando tuvo miedo de que la hubieran atacado, y se le encogió el corazón solo de pensarlo. Nunca se había sentido así en su vida. Jamás. Pero el miedo era algo que no quería volver a mostrar.

Tenía que ser valiente. Por él, por todos. Tenía que ser un poco como Ralph, ese líder que intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que todos volvieran a casa sanos y salvos. Tenía que ayudarles a que se sintieran lo más seguros posible para que no se dejaran llevar por el pánico. Aparentar ser el héroe del libro, aunque en el fondo estuviera muerto de miedo.

Pero ahora, era uno de esos momentos en el que la máscara del héroe caía y se mostraba realmente como es.

Bajó la trampilla y subió hasta llegar al almenar. En el cielo, murciélagos de fuego estaban emprendiendo la caza contra un pequeño grupo de insectos, pero no les hizo caso. Solo se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared, y recogió las piernas; dejando caer las lágrimas que llevaba reteniendo desde hacía tiempo. Lágrimas de culpa e impotencia.

Idiota, pensó. Solo eres un idiota.

No supo el tiempo que pasó allí, pero no se movió cuando las piernas empezaron a entumecerse, y siguió derramando más y más lágrimas. Pero entonces, el sonido de unos pasos le distrajo de sus pensamientos y se restregó los ojos con rapidez.

—¡Estás aquí!

Cuando miró a la derecha, se encontró con Adrián asomándose por la trampilla, subiendo los últimos escalones que le faltaban y acercándose hacia donde estaba para sentarse a tu lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Alex.

—Yo… —dijo algo avergonzado mirando el suelo—. Me desperté y vi que no estabas. Esperé un rato, pero al ver que no volvías, salí a buscarte.

—¿Y se puedes saber que haces despierto a estas horas, pequeñajo? Los niños pequeños se van pronto a la cama —comentó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—No soy un niño pequeño. Tengo trece años —protestó.

Después Adrián miró el cielo, enfocándolos en los murciélagos, y un breve atisbo de miedo se reflejó en sus ojos; y Alex no pudo evitar preguntarse por décima vez que le habría ocurrido en la Tierra para que estuviera así.

Otra vez ese extraño sentimiento le invadió. No era el mismo que le surgía con su hermana, no, sino más fuerte. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, algo se había metido dentro de él que le instaba a estar constantemente pendiente suya, estar más encima de él que con los demás. Y en esos momentos, no quería otra cosa que estrecharlo en sus brazos y decirle que no tuviera miedo, que le protegería si se acercaban hacia donde estaban.

Pero en vez de eso, preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿qué haces despierto?

—Tuve una pesadilla —susurró Adrián, mirando todavía el cielo. Alex no iba a preguntar más, pero él siguió hablando—. Fue hace siete años. Era invierno, y ese día hacía más frío de lo normal. Estaba intranquilo por los caballos, en especial por Thunder. Mi padre me lo regaló cuando cumplí cinco años, poco antes de que muriera en un accidente de coche. Esa noche me levanté y me dirigí a los establos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Echaban mucho vaho por la nariz. Creía que tenían frío y deseé poder hacer algo por ellos. Lo último que recuerdo es haber olido a humo y ver a mi madre llorando encima de mí.

Alex lo miró sin saber que decir, notando que el muchacho había empezado a temblar, y no pudo evitar ponerle un brazo por los hombros. Adrián le miró, y él vislumbró las lágrimas que luchaba por contener.

—¿Crees que de verdad regresaremos algún día a casa? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué saldremos de este sitio?

—Claro que sí —contestó Alex firmemente—. Te lo prometo. Te llevaré de vuelta a casa, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Y Adrián sonrió, con los ojos iluminados ante sus palabras.

* * *

Aclaración: Me he informado, y según dice google, en Australia era casi verano. xD


	2. Chapter 2

**N.d.A:** Aquí dejo siguiente.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Miró el rostro durmiente de Madeleine, y Adrián pensó en lo mucho que se parecía a Alex.

Suspiró profundamente.

Le dolía estar cerca de ella. Le dolía poder verla todos los días, tan parecida a él, cuando sabía que Alex nunca volvería atravesar las puertas del torreón. Pero también sabía que sufría, y que a él no le hubiera gustado ver a su hermana de esa forma. Y esa noche no podía ignorarla como lo había estado haciendo.

Al escucharla hablar cuando los demás habían decidido visitar el cementerio, había hecho que asumiera de una vez que nunca volvería a verle,haciendo que se desmayase; y aunque él ya lo había hecho, escucharlo de otra persona le había resultado demasiado duro.

Algunas veces recordaba la última vez que le vio —o mejor dicho, sintió— mientras que estaba agonizando y le sujetaba la mano, susurrándole palabras de aliento.

"_Tienes que vivir, ¿me oyes? Hazlo por mí. Tengo que llevarte a casa, ¿recuerdas?"_

Ahora solo eran vanas palabras que nunca cumpliría. Porque Alex ya no estaba, y se había ido para siempre. Y lo único que le quedaba era el deseo de venganza.

No podía parar de pensar en que si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, si no hubiera ido tan alegremente a hablar con el otro chico y no le hubiera clavado la espada en el estómago, esto no hubiera sucedido y ahora mismo Alex estaría a su lado. Había sido un ingenuo. ¿Por qué ese muchacho iba a ser peligroso? Que equivocado estaba. Pero el Adrián de antes ahora estaba muerto, al igual que él, y nunca volvería a salir. Ahora, este Adrián lo único que quería era clavarle la espada y hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho. Por habérselo arrebatado de su lado.

La chica se removió en el lecho y abrió los ojos lentamente, haciendo que Adrián se removiera incómodo en su asiento por haberle encontrado allí. Ahora que la tenía enfrente, se había dado cuenta de que había perdido ese brillo en la mirada que tenía el día en que la conoció. En cambio, ahora reflejaba una mirada vacía llena de tristeza.

Se sentó despacio en la improvisada cama, y se fijó en él, un poco sorprendida de su presencia.

—Adrián… —susurró Maddie, apartándose un mechón pelirrojo de la cara—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te desmayaste. Ya sabes… —continuó Adrián incómodo—. Cuando estuvieron hablando de lo del cementerio.

En el momento en el que acabó de pronunciar esas palabras, Maddie miró hacia el suelo y él no supo muy bien que hacer. Quería decirle algo, pero no podía cuando podía entender por lo que estaba pasando. Pero entonces, unos segundos después, ella habló:

—No va a volver.

—No —contestó Adrián sin saber si era una pregunta o una afirmación, notando como el dolor en su pecho volvía a aparecer—. No va a volver.

Ella volvió a mirarle, dejando ver una triste sonrisa.

—Siempre fue un impulsivo, ¿sabes? —comentó—. Nunca conseguí detenerle cuando algo se le entraba en la cabeza. Y ahora… ahora…

No pudo seguir hablando. Poco a poco lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a bajarle por los ojos. Que él supiera, era la primera vez que lo hacia desde lo sucedido, y Adrián solo pudo abrazarla. Cuando lo hizo, notó como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba, para después relajarse y devolverle el abrazo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero mientras, Adrián no pudo evitar pensar si hubiera sentido lo mismo teniéndole a él entre los brazos, si hubiera olido de una forma distinta o si el tacto de su piel hubiera sido diferente. Pero eso era algo que ya nunca sabría.

—También querías mucho a mi hermano, ¿verdad? —preguntó Maddie entre sus brazos—. Por eso estás tan raro últimamente.

Él no supo que responder a eso, pero dijo lo único que podría decir en esos momentos:

—Sí. Le quería mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Quiero disculparme por entregar la última viñeta tan tarde. Se me fue la cabeza entre una cosa y otra. Lo siento mucho. No me termina de convencer, pero bueno... U.U Aviso que he cambiado un poco el canon, ya que querías el encuentro durante la batalla, y en el original, era ya cuando prácticamente estaba concluida.

* * *

**III**

* * *

Si ya había pensado antes que aquella ciudad era una pesadilla, ahora era diez mil veces peor. Los gritos y el olor a sangre de las personas inundaban todo a su alrededor. Vio a Maddie lanzarse contra uno de esos fantasmas, y rezó para que no saliera herida o algo peor.

Mientras que él también luchaba, buscó a Adrián con su mirada. Desde que había aparecido cerca del torreón Margalar, no le había visto ni una sola vez. No le había preguntado a Maddie si había llegado a sobrevivir, pero al no verle aparecer en la batalla junto con los demás, supuso que lo había hecho.

Entonces, de la nada, escuchó un fuerte rugido encima de él. Un enorme dragón de color verde sobrevolaba el cielo, lanzando fuego por la boca. Y su jinete, vestido con una casaca de color rojo que resplandecía al igual que el fuego que lanzaba por sus manos, no era otro que él.

Sin duda, pensó, era irónico que se hubiera convertido en lo que más miedo le daba, pero se veía formidable. Ya no era aquel niño temeroso y asustado, no, ahora se había convertido en un valiente joven, decidido a arrasar con todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

El chico pareció notar que alguien le estaba observando porque miró en su dirección, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al percatarse de quien se trataba. Ambos se observaron, y se entendieron con la mirada.

Adrián alzó el vuelo, y se fue en pos de él.

Su corazón (o la imitación de él), comenzó a latirle más deprisa. Sabía perfectamente que era estúpido por su parte tratar de conseguir algo. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Aunque solo durase media hora, aunque solo fuera durante un segundo. Necesitaba verle otra vez y tenerlo entre sus brazos.

En poco tiempo llegó a las ruinas de la casa, el lugar donde aterrizó. Lo vio acariciando el lomo del dragón, y cuando se enteró de su llegada, Adrián le miró y dijo:

—Estás muerto. ¿Cómo… cómo es posible?

—Digamos que dama Sueño se había guardado un truco en la manga —contestó. Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos en silencio. Luchó por contener las emociones que querían salir dentro de él, pero continuó hablando, diciendo algo que tenía ganas de decir desde hacía tiempo—. Lo siento. No pude cumplir mi promesa.

Entonces, Adrián se dirigió poco a poco hacia él, hasta el punto en el que pudo sentir su aliento, y le abrazó. En ese momento, no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos se desbordaran, respondiendo fuertemente a su abrazo. No reacuerdas la última vez que lo tuviste así, sintiendo la calidez de su piel, y su tacto no pudo evitar que te estremeciera.

—No te preocupes. No tienes que disculparte —susurró Adrián en su oído al cabo de un rato—. Ahora ya estoy en casa. Este es mi hogar. De lo único que me lamento es de haber pasado tan poco tiempo contigo. Es mi cul…

—No lo es —le interrumpió Alex. Se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo, y limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por sus ojos con la mano—. No es tu culpa lo que ocurrió, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero yo…

E incapaz de aguantarlo más, le besó. Tenía los labios salados por las lágrimas de hace un momento, pero no le importó. Lo único que quería era quitarle ese peso de encima porque, maldita sea, no era su culpa. Sabía que era un estúpido actuando de esa forma a estas alturas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Lo único que quería era que no dijera cosas que no eran ciertas.

—No es tu culpa —repitió Alex cuando se separaron—, y volvería a morir una y otra vez si con eso te salvara la vida.

—Yo… —empezó a Adrián, sin saber exactamente que decir—. Solo quiero pasar más tiempo a tu lado —susurró al final.

—Yo también, pequeñajo —contestó—. Pero no es posible.

En ese momento, se escuchó una explosión, que parecía que se había producido no muy lejos de allí.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Adrián.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Lo mejor será que volvamos. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

El muchacho asintió lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a dirigirse hacia su dragón, pero la voz de Alex lo interrumpió:

—Cuidarás de ella, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. No te preocupes. Puedes contar conmigo.

Y sonrió. Al menos, sabía que su hermana no estaría sola. Al menos, aunque no puedas estar junto a él, esperas que sea feliz.


End file.
